


I Need You

by zaintbb



Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [14]
Category: ZaintSee Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Zee, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintbb/pseuds/zaintbb
Summary: Zee has been avoid Saint in order to distance himself from him, scared of ruining the young star's reputation. Saint has had enough and just wants answers.
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900690
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little request from a friend. I've never really written angry sex before so this was a bit of a challenge for me, i hope i pulled it off <3

The thought had been weighing heavily on his mind for days now, pressing deeper and deeper until it felt as if no words of kindness or wisdom could stop them. Normally Zee could brush off the constant words of doubt and hate that generally stemmed from his own brain and the mouths of haters, but this time felt different, they just weren’t going away.

So, he decided to do the only thing that kept the doubt away and that was cut some ties to the main focus of his anxiety, Saint. 

Despite it not seeming as if he cared anything for the man, he would always be there to support his growth in himself and his acting career. But it seemed as if every time he would show any support, it was beaten away and caused strange drama between a lot of people. So, his brain came up with the best solution,  _ perhaps it would be best to just stay away from him so he doesn’t get into any more trouble... _

He was sitting in his condo after a long day filming, a half glass of red wine on the island counter where he sat in the kitchen when there was a loud knock on his door. Putting the glass down, Zee moved curiously towards the door and wondered how anyone got passed the intercom security he had, when another loud knock sounded.

Through the peephole, he saw the one person he didn’t want to see and yet it was the person he wanted to see the most.  _ Maybe If I stay quiet, he’ll go away... _

“ P’Zee I know you’re in there, I can see your shadow under the door." He could practically hear the eye roll in the man’s voice and couldn’t help but chuckle.

He opened the door wide, his breath caught in his throat at the man standing in front of him. Saint was drenched in water from the rain currently pouring down outside, hair plastered to his skin as he forgot an umbrella it seemed. 

“ P’Zee , why haven’t you messaged me back?” 

“Come in.” He opened the door wider and let Saint in, who immediately went to the kitchen and took a sip of the wine he had left on the counter. “Let me... Just get you a towel.”

Saint had slipped out of his jacket and had it resting on the back of a chair by the time Zee returned, having taken a second while he was alone to come up with an excuse to Saint’s question, but without any luck.

“Answer my question, Phi, please.”

“I’ve been er... Super busy with work and the guys, you know how it is.” He handed over the towel which Saint used to try and roughly dry his hair somewhat. 

“Bullshit.” Zee looked up in shock to an angry looking Saint. “That’s bullshit,  P’Zee . You’ve been so busy that you couldn’t even send me one word? To let me know we’re okay...?”

“I...”

“I’ve messaged you over and over again, and silence... If you want this...” Saint pointed between them, angry tears now filling his eyes with his voice getting louder, “To be over, all you had to do was say so.”

There were too many words that he wanted to say, to stop Saint from leaving and thinking he really want it to be over. He didn’t really know what he was going to do if he managed to cut all ties with the younger man. 

_ Stay with me. Don’t ever leave me. I need you forever. I love you... _

“I just... I can’t...” Was all he could say.

Saint knew how bad Zee was at expressing himself with his words, how hard he found it to find the words he needed to communicate exactly what he was feeling. Before, all Saint needed to do was look at the man to understand what he was trying to say, so he didn’t need to say it. But now, it was as if he were a different man and Saint had no idea how to read him. 

His confusion was quickly turning to rage. Rage that Zee wouldn’t just confide in him after everything they had been through together, was he not good enough anymore?

Two steps and Saint was standing directly in front of Zee, grabbing his shirt between his fists and pulling him into a deep, harsh kiss. It took a second for Zee to realise what happened before holding onto Saint’s hands in his shirt and deepening the kiss. 

It had been so long since Zee had felt the kisses from this man, the bruising, biting kisses that sent his head swirling and so dizzy he could barely stand. It was full of teeth and tongue, no real pleasure to it, just pure need and power.

A sharp pain shot through his lip and a little taste of iron in his mouth as Saint bit his lip hard enough to break the skin. Zee pulled back and licked his now bruised lips, staring straight into the devilish eyes in front of him. Saint smirked and pulled him back into the kiss, less agitated and more focused on making Zee dizzy. He walked him backwards towards the bed in the centre of the room, smirking as the older man fell back and bounced a little in front of him. 

He was on him in an instant, addicted to the taste of his lips and his tongue. Saint’s hands held Zee’s above his head, pressing them hard into the cushions so he couldn’t move an inch. The only thing running through Zee’s mind was “Saint” and everything he wanted the man to do to him, how much he missed Saint taking control of him like this. 

Zee had more than enough strength to throw the man off him and take control, but he didn’t want to, loving the way Saint was showing all of this new strength he had achieved from his frequent visits to the gym. It made him feel a little smaller and that much  more protected and safer .

Their clothes were off in an instant, thrown about the room and discarded without a care, the need to feel each other’s skin was growing too much to bear. “Saint...”

Saint was grinding down on Zee crotch as he bit and sucked at the man’s nipples, listening to the moans as he bit down just a little too hard. He knew how Zee loved it to hurt a little, loved to feel the bite from his teeth on his skin and especially loved the bruises that would be left behind.

“You like that, don’t you Phi? Like it when I bite and scratch your perfect skin...” He raked his finger nails down the older man’s sides hard enough to leave pure white lines in their wake. There was a voice telling him to calm it down and not be too rough, that Zee probably had work where he would need to show off his body, but the possessive instinct in his gut told him to mark the man as his. A sign to show Zee that no matter what, they were connected and could never part from each other.

Zee’s breathing was getting heavier as Saint made his way further down his body, biting and then soothing every spot that sent flames through his veins. He was too lost in the bites of pain that he barely noticed his dick suddenly engulfed in Saint’s warm mouth. “Yes!”

Almost as soon as he felt it, the pressure was gone, “Uh uh, Phi. Not tonight...” Saint reached to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube from the second drawer, spreading some on his fingers to warm it up.

Zee was entranced by the action, so quickly things had turned into this that he found it hard to catch his breath. The fingers felt so good as they fucked in and out of him, barely giving him time to adjust and stretch. It was taking too long, Saint was teasing him and he could see the smirk on the younger’s face, a cunning smile that he knew what he was doing to the man beneath him.

“Saint, please! Just fuck me already!” 

“I’ll fuck you when I'M ready.” A darkness spread in the man’s eyes and Zee knew he wouldn’t be getting anything, even if he begged. 

It could have been minutes or hours and Zee couldn’t tell, all he knew was Saint knew exactly where to find his prostate and how to avoid it completely. His hands were gripping the headboard hard in order to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing at Saint and pushing him over and just riding him instead.

Finally, Saint removed his fingers and left Zee whimpering at the loss, but he wasn’t left for long. Saint’s now lubed cock was pressing against his hole and pushing forward, giving Zee the chance to enjoy the stretch of Saint entering him without stopping. His hands gripped the headboard tighter as he forced himself to relax and calm down.

“Fuck... Relax, Phi.” The man beneath him was so tight around his dick. He knew he probably should have prepared Zee a little more, but with the way the man was writhing around, grabbing at him and begging he could put it off any longer. “You’re so tight still. Fuck, P’Zee.”

Saint took a second to breath, to calm himself down a little after worrying he wouldn’t last long with the way Zee’s insides clung to him. With his groin pressed tight against Zee, he leaned forward kissed the man hard, clutching his face in his hand to control the way Zee responded. He could taste the copper on his tongue from where he split Zee’s lip earlier as he pushed into Zee’s mouth, possessing every inch of him. 

When he thought Zee had time to relax into the kiss, Saint started moving his hips, pulling away and snapping back into Zee and making him gasp in shock, and didn’t stop as he fucked the moans out of the older man. It felt too good inside him, too hot and wet and yet it wasn’t enough, he would never get enough of Zee.

All of the anger he had been feeling had started to bubble back up to the surface, his hips moving faster and slamming harder into the man beneath him with his hand painting bruises into his hips as he held him strong. He needed to claim him, push him to the edge until he would break and then pull him back, only to do it all over again. 

Zee let go of the bed behind him and clutched onto Saint’s back, fingernails digging hard into the skin as he tried to hold on, feeling the raw emotion from Saint flowing into himself and understanding everything the younger man was trying to tell him. “Harder! Saint, harder, please!”

“Is that what you need, Phi? Need me to fuck you  harder?” Saint let go of Zee’s hips and gripped the headboard and let go of any inhibition that held him back, the scratching on his back from Zee only spurring him on further. The only sound he could hear were the gasps from the older man and the slapping of his hips colliding with Zee’s groin. 

Zee couldn’t answer, couldn’t find the words to ask for more, to beg for more. He was so close he could almost taste it as Saint abused his prostate, he just needed a little push and he would be done for.

His walls were clenching down on him tighter and tighter; Zee was close. Saint reached down and took the man’s neglected cock in his hand and tugged on it quickly, not caring anymore for teasing, he just needed to get the man off as soon as possible. 

Zee screamed out his release, throwing his head back and digging his nails harder into Saint’s skin, so close to breaking it under his fingers. Saint still fucking into him only extended his orgasm and pulling Saint’s deep from within him.

Not being able to hold himself up any longer, Saint collapsed onto the bed next to Zee, pulling from his sore hole slowly so to not cause any more discomfort. 

Looking up at the ceiling and listening to Zee’s breathing beside him, Saint had a sudden worry at how rough he had been. He turned over quickly and saw Zee in a similar position but with a huge smile on his face. “Phi, are you okay?”

Zee just gave him a thumbs up, apparently too worn out to talk too much. Saint chuckled and cuddled close to the tired man, “We need to talk about what happened. Why were you avoiding me, Phi?”

“Because...” Zee gulped, trying to figure out how to voice his previous worries, “You... I don’t want to be in the way of you growing and... And becoming successful...”

Saint sat up and stared down at Zee, horrified at what the man was saying. How could Zee ever be in the way of his success, how could he not know how integral he was to Saint’s support system...

Suddenly, Zee has a lap full of an angry Saint, holding his head in his hands and forcing him to look straight into his eyes. “Listen to me, Phi. You will never be in the way. I need you, okay? I don’t think I can do this without you...”

Zee lifted himself up and hugged Saint close, so close he could feel his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He didn’t know where the emotions were coming from but all of a sudden, he couldn’t hold it in any longer and he was crying softly against Saint’s shoulder. 

The voices in his head telling him that he was no good for Saint and that he would only ever be a deficit to the younger man’s career hadn’t been completely silenced, but hearing Saint’s words helped quiet them a little. He only wanted to be the best he could be for Saint and support him with all of his heart, why was it so hard for his brain to comprehend that he was able to do just that without any unwanted questions?

Saint held onto him closely and stroked his fingers through his soft hair, calming him down and bringing him back to himself. “I’m sorry... I just want to be the best for you, Nong.”

“Just be yourself, that’s who I want in my life. I love you so much, Phi.”

“I love you too, Saint.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, leave a comment or a kudos <3 Thanks


End file.
